


I'll Find You

by Grey_eyed_Birdie



Series: Calculated Risks [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_eyed_Birdie/pseuds/Grey_eyed_Birdie
Summary: If he was being brutally honest, Cody was not surprised when his General got kidnapped out of a battlefield. Really this was starting to feel like a regular Monday and isn’t that the real problem here?or Obi-Wan gets kidnapped off a battle field and an injured Cody does all that he can to get his Jedi back safely.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Calculated Risks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170134
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunterpond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterpond/gifts).



> This fic basically wrote itself if I'm being honest. Gifted to the person who got me hooked on this ship and fandom in the first place :)  
> Any Mando'a translations are in the end notes.

If he was being brutally honest, Cody was not  _ surprised  _ when his General got kidnapped out of a battlefield. Really this was starting to feel like a regular Monday and isn’t that the real problem here?

Obi-Wan Kenobi was many things. The Negotiator, as much as he despised the name. A perfect Jedi, in the eyes of people who didn’t  _ really  _ know him. A caring Master, not that Anakin would be caught dead admitting to that. An amazing General, to his devoted men. And, truthfully, a kriffing reckless  _ idiot _ , if you asked Cody. 

There was simply no time to put into words the frustration the Commander felt as he saw his General once again put himself in harm’s way to protect Cody and his men when they were the ones supposed to protect him, damnit! The anxiety Cody felt every time Obi-Wan did something like this was only slightly,  _ slightly _ , lessened by the confident sassy smile he always got when he pointed out to his General how reckless he had been. But then sometimes something bad happened and all he got was the increased anxiety and an awful headache when Obi-Wan insisted it had still been worth it. Because they were worth it. Because  _ he  _ was worth it. Of course that usually also lessened his heartache. Hearts can’t ache when they were turned to mush.

Apart from having his Jedi skills, Obi-Wan also had the amazing talent of always getting his way with Cody. The Commander thought of it as cheating. Cheating via mush. There was, however, nothing to be done where that smile was concerned.

Unless, of course, the smile was in danger. Then, Cody was always extremely concerned. 

On this particular “Monday” they had been fighting for what felt like forever when the particular point of concern happened. They were trying to find a place to breach the enemy’s defences and advance forward when a sniper from one of the buildings surrounding them had started targeting their group. The city they were in was complicated to navigate with the tall buildings all scrunched together, but it wouldn’t have been a particularly difficult battle if it weren’t for the snipers. 

They hadn’t been able to identify all of them and they seemed to have a way of going from building to building without detection seeing as every time they stormed one they found it empty. The men were getting restless and irritated as all their attempts were foiled and they still found themselves in harm’s way. The only silver lining was the abundance of abandoned transports and buildings they could use for cover but those didn’t seem to last long as the snipers kept appearing in new places.

“They’re trying to separate us!” Cody informed his General as they had to once again back up further away from where Skywalker and his men were also trying to fend off ghosts on the roofs. 

At that moment blaster shots came raining down on them from the building behind. They had just moved, the situation was getting ridiculous.

“Sir, watch out!” Cody yelled, as he jumped in front of his General, who was directing the men into the lobby of a nearby building, protecting them with his lightsaber and, as usual, not himself. Cody couldn’t help the startled scream as he felt the shot hit his left leg.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulders as he tripped forward. The Jedi adjusted his grip so that Cody’s arm was around him and held his waist as he helped his Commander into the lobby.

Cody leaned on the wall inside the building brushing off his concerned troopers, watching the worried look on Obi-Wan’s face. His General usually kept a neutral professional look in most occasions, being a Jedi and controlling emotions and all that. Really, Cody didn’t much understand how the whole thing worked but it did mean that working close with Obi-Wan, and observing him as much as he did, meant that he learned how to read the small nuances of the man’s closed off expression. He was, however, surprised to see a small flare of anger mixed with the worry and care that was ever present on his General’s face during battles. “I’m fine, it’s just a graze,” he reassured them. He pushed away Waxer’s attempts to get him to sit and tested his injury by putting his foot on the ground. Immediately pain flared up his leg from the wound but he breathed deep and held it steady. “See, I’m fine. I can manage.”

“With all due respect, Commander,” Obi-Wan said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, “your nasty habit of refusing medical assistance, not to mention that I can feel that you are in fact not okay, work against you on this particular issue.”

Cody knew he was wearing his bucket and the General couldn’t see his face, so he directed his thoughts as best he could at him.  _ Are you really going to lecture me on this? You? _

Obi-Wan let a small amused smile slip before turning back to his men.  _ There goes his heart _ .

“Stay here, I’m going to see what I can do about that sniper,” he said. Before he could move he was met with an uproar of opposition. “That is an order, gentlemen,” he said more firmly. “Stay here. I don’t want anyone injured trying to follow me, you’ll only slow me down.” then he was gone, out of the building, into the fire.

Every instinct in Cody’s body said  _ kriff that _ but he tried to breathe deep and obey his orders. His General might be a reckless idiot but he was still a skilled and strong Jedi and his commanding officer. At least worrying about Obi-Wan was a distraction from the pain in his leg. 

The men stayed hidden as best they could, occasionally trying to get glimpses of what was going on outside. They hadn’t heard back from the General and were afraid to try and contact him as it could disrupt his need for stealth. That didn’t mean they were any less tense having no idea if he was okay or what was going on. The shooting outside had stopped but that could simply mean that the sniper didn’t have anything to shoot or was on the move again. Hopefully the General would get to them in time. It made Cody’s mind go haywire to think of the countless things that could go wrong with Obi-Wan so far from them in dangerous situations.

To be fair, they were actually lucky when the distressing things did start happening. Maybe by pure luck or because of their hidden position, the enemy didn’t notice the hidden men as they came down on the opposite end of the street carrying the limp body of the General.

A trap. Because of course.

“Sir, they’re taking him away! We should do something,” one of the men whispered to Cody as they watched, still hidden, the group of five people carrying their General between them. Three of them had sniper rifles, the other two did not seem to be as heavily armed but that was no guarantee. Obi-Wan seemed to be unconscious between them, his hands were bound and there was something glowing around his neck.

Anger flared up in Cody’s heart. He felt his eyes glue to the collar around the man’s neck. He knew what that was and what it meant. “No,” he said, moving to stand by the door, waiting for an opportunity to quietly follow the people ahead of them. “We have to be careful. If they notice us they could hurt the General.”

Cody assessed the situation as quickly as he could. There was no way he was just going to let those people take Obi-Wan away but he also had to be cautious and think fast. There was still a conflict going on and there were bound to be many other snipers on roofs protecting this getaway group, he couldn’t just send his men forward unprotected. He also couldn’t just leave them here and go after his General no matter how much he wanted to. “Boil, Waxer,” he called. “I need the two of you to follow them and keep me informed of where they are taking the General. Keep as much distance between you and them, only go as close as you need to make sure you can still see them AND,” he said firmly as the two men began to move, “stay under cover at all times. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” the two of them answered before darting away. 

Cody itched to follow them. He knew he couldn’t, even if he abandoned all notions of professionalism he still had to work with logic and with his leg the way it was he would not be fast enough. He took a second to take one calming breath before putting himself back into battle mentality. They had to get back and regroup with Skywalker, proceed from there.

\--

Maintaining a calm professional composure and keeping his mind focused on the problems at hand turned out to be slightly more complicated than previously expected since his mind seemed to be working on a constant hum of  _ Obi-Wan is in danger, Obi-Wan is in danger, Obi-Wan is in danger _ . They regrouped with Skywalker, who seemed particularly distressed at finding out his old Master had walked right into a trap and been suddenly kidnapped. As much as Cody… tolerated Skywalker because Obi-Wan loved him and Rex worked with and cared for him, a distressed and angry Anakin Skywalker never managed to not make Cody want to punch him. It was not productive for the both of them to be distracted. It was not helpful for the both of them to be distracted. But  _ oh so help him _ , if Skywalker had another stupid idea while his General was in danger and they were wasting time, Jedi or no Jedi Cody was going to jump him.

He could feel Rex’s eyes on him as they managed to close in on the place his General was being held, according to his two men. His  _ vod’ika _ had only begun to suggest that Cody stay behind and see a medic before he shut himself up knowing the response he would get. The Commander appreciated Rex’s concern, he did, but this was no time for concern. This was time to focus and get his General back. He knew he was frustrated, he knew Rex knew he was frustrated and he was certain that Rex also knew  _ why  _ he was so desperate. The younger man had probably suspected it for too long if his comments and side glances were anything to go by. It was only a matter of time before Rex said or asked something that would put Cody in a position where he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie. 

_ A problem for later _ , Cody thought as they breached the building.

“General, Commander, we found him,” Waxer said through the comms. “He’s in the second room to the left of the entrance. Doesn’t appear to be hurt but he’s still unconscious. I don’t.. There’s a collar thing on his neck, I don’t think I should remove it, it looks complicated.”

Cody shared a look with Skywalker and they both bolted towards the General. At least one thing they seemed to agree on.

Skywalker studied the thing around Obi-Wan’s neck carefully while Cody removed the other bindings on the General’s hands and feet. It was what they feared, a Force suppressor. Even though Cody didn’t understand much about the Force he still knew how much the Jedi were connected to it. How much it hurt if that connection was severed. He didn’t think he had ever seen his General,  _ his Jetii _ , look so small and drained. He looked sick. 

Cody felt helpless as he watched Skywalker carefully handle the Force suppressor collar, trying to find a way to turn it off and take it off. Out of the corner of his eye the Commander spotted something on the table on the far right of the room.  _ Well, at least this was also normal _ , he thought. He got up and made his way over to retrieve Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from the table and put it on the clip on his belt. At least he could keep this safe for him in the meantime. It appeared their initial assessment had been right, these people hadn’t had enough time to plan or prepare what they would do  _ after  _ capturing the Jedi with the battle still going on.

Silver linings. Silver linings.

After a few moments of Skywalker muttering to himself and fidgeting with the collar and Cody’s body itching and buzzing with the need to be  _ useful _ , the Jedi let out a happy exclamation and the collar came off. He threw it to the side and motioned for Cody to help him with Obi-Wan. Cody’s General seemed to be slowly waking, getting his strength back, but still very drained. Together they carried him between them out of the building to where medics were waiting with a stretcher to carry him back to the transport.

“Have your men do a sweep of the place and then let’s get the hell out of here,” Skywalker said as he followed the medics.

“Yes, Sir,” Cody said, not moving to comply.

“Come on, vod,” Rex’s voice was soft but cautiously teasing as he carefully pulled on Cody’s arm. “Your Jedi will be good as new when we get back to the ship.”

\--

When Cody got back to the ship he found from Kix that Obi-Wan had only briefly stayed in the med-bay. Insisting that he was fine he was allowed to leave the bay as long as he stayed in his quarters and promised to take it easy.

“Not that I actually believe he’s doing that,” Kix said when Cody gave him an exasperated look. “Now, about you.”

Cody wanted to kill him but he let Kix bandage him up before removing himself with the same promise that he would take it easy. “Yeah, I totally believe that too,” he heard Kix muttering after him.

He made his way to Obi-Wan’s quarters with the pretense of returning his lightsaber to him. He paused at the door before knocking when he heard voices inside. Of course his General was working, he wasn’t surprised. He was about to knock and scold the man when he heard his own name.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Obi-Wan, but wasn’t Commander Cody the only one of your men hurt in this particular moment? Protecting you no less?” That was Mace Windu’s voice.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan answered - he sounded okay, steady voice, if not mildly annoyed, “but the men were trapped under fire, it was only a matter of time before someone was killed.”

“So knowingly walk into a trap, did you?” Yoda.

“Master, I believe, as General, I have a responsibility to protect my men just as they protect me. Sometimes that means taking calculated risks.”

_ Wait, knowingly _ ? 

Cody knew he shouldn’t be listening, he should have left and come back later or at least moved away, but he felt rooted to the spot. Anyone passing by would simply think he was waiting to be called in by the General and, besides, if Obi-Wan had knowingly put himself in danger to save his men, to save  _ him _ , then he should know. Right? 

“Calculated, your decision was. But dangerous, your attachment is.” 

Cody was barely breathing. He knew the Jedi had a thing with attachment. As with the Force, he only barely understood what it meant, but he knew attachment was dangerous for them. Obi-Wan had tried to explain it once, that it wasn’t so much love and feelings but more the dangers of not getting over loss and letting grief consume you. He didn’t understand much but he knew the word was heavy.

“Alright,” Windu’s tone seemed very final. “Think on what has been said and rest, Obi-Wan. Sooner, rather than later, you and your men might need to be called on again.”

There was silence for a moment before he heard Obi-Wan’s voice, louder this time. “You can come in now, Commander.”

Cody closed his eyes for a brief moment. He should have known really. He opened the door slowly and walked inside trying to not look too apologetic. If Obi-Wan’s face was any measure then he was failing. 

The Jedi was standing in the middle of the room, a transmitter on the table in front of him. He slowly moved to sit on the bed as the Commander closed the door and stood there awkwardly. “Take a seat, Cody. Don’t worry, you’re not in any trouble.”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing, Sir,” he said as he took a seat on the chair opposite his General, taking his bucket off and setting it to the side. “And return this.” He placed the lightsaber on the table between them.

Obi-Wan looked at it amused. “Ah,” he said, picking it up, twirling it in his hands, “I would say thank you but at this point I believe it’s at least partially yours.”

“Sir,” Cody started but the Jedi interrupted him.

“How many times do I have to ask you, Cody?” his General asked. “Obi-Wan, please. We are not in battle right now, consider yourself temporarily off duty.”

“Right…” he still hesitated. It felt like too much, too intimate. Crossing a line he didn’t know if he could but desperately wanted to cross. “Obi-Wan,” he said it as if he was testing the name, feeling how it felt coming out of his mouth rather than just in his mind, “I apologise for what happened today. If I hadn’t gotten hurt then maybe you wouldn’t have felt like you needed to walk into a trap to protect the men. That should be my job. And protecting you. And I didn’t today. I’m sorry.”

He was still watching the absent minded twirling of the lightsaber in the General’s hands as he spoke so he didn’t see the small smile on Obi-Wan’s face. The smile that always mushed his heart.

“Ah, yes, the men,” Obi-Wan said softly. “You know, Cody, you are included amongst those men, right? It’s my job and my pleasure to protect you. And I seem to remember you taking a blaster bolt for me today, my dear, we are not exactly unbalanced here.”

_ my dear my dear my dear my dear my dear _

Cody’s heart chanted those words with every beating. It was impossible at this point for Cody to hide what he was feeling, surely the General knew. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but Cody’s insides reacted the same way every time.  _ Ridiculous, really, come on control yourself _ . 

“Still, Sir- I mean, uh, Obi-Wan,”  _ keep it together Commander _ , “you’re far more important. You shouldn’t risk your life for-”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Cody stared at his hands as the man placed the saber back on the table. “Cody, please look at me.” He smiled that soft beautiful smile when Cody finally looked back at his face and those eyes. Those eyes that Cody was convinced could see the very depths of his soul. Maybe they could if one had access to the Force. “I need you to understand something,” the Jedi continued. “To me, you are just as important.”

Those blue eyes bore into him and Cody  _ knew  _ he could see his soul. Force or no Force. He felt a thousand things being said in those few words. Things he knew, especially after the conversation he overheard, that were complicated to say out loud, to admit to. It scared him and excited him and left his insides feeling like mush in a way worse than ever before.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice felt like it could break in a moment. “If you will let me though, I very much prefer it when I am saving you.”

Obi-Wan’s laughter was music to his ears. It was hard in times of war to get him to genuinely laugh but Cody savoured every second that he managed to do it. “I’ll bear that in mind, my dear.”

Cody took a second to smile at the man in front of him before getting up. He took his bucket and placed it under his arm and set himself back into a professional stance. Obi-Wan still looked at him with that soft, open expression of adoration and Cody could barely meet his gaze. “I should let you rest,” he said as he began moving towards the door. “Since I took a shot for you, I believe that is the least you can do for me. ”

“I thought we agreed we were even,” Obi-Wan’s amused voice followed him.

“Oh no, Sir, I think I still have a few on you,” he said from the doorway, “and I do intend to keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, as always! 
> 
> Mando’a translations:
> 
> Vod - brother  
> Vod’ika - little brother  
> Jetii - Jedi


End file.
